Obsessions
by Silver-hime of China
Summary: Neji is obsessed with TenTen, and she had no clue... Until now. Warnings:NejiXTenTen, Blowjob, Bondage..?(ish)


I own nothing. 'Cept the plot.

_**WARNING! LEMON ALERT! THIS ENTIRE THING IS A NEJI 3**__**RD**__** PERSON AND EXTEREAMLY DESCRIPTIVE ALSO IF YOU DON'T LIKE NEJIXTENTEN,BLOWJOBS OR BONDAGE I SUGGEST YOU IMMEDIATELY PRESS THE BACK BUTTON! ONLY FOR MATURE PEOPLE, PLEASE, NOW ON WITH THE READING! **_

Neji was mesmerized by TenTen.

Every time they spared he couldn't help but notice the was her hands flowed gracefully as she performed hand signs, or how she would grab her preferred weapons or scrolls with ease and she rarely or never missed during target practice.

Neji sighed and stared up at the ceiling, squirming around on his bed at his raging hard on, it wasn't _his _fault, it was his hormones talking. After all, he was 17 for heavens' sake! Deciding to ignore the subject of his desires, he took a cold shower and went to bed.

The next morning he woke up, dressed and went to the team Gai training grounds.

"Hey, TenTen, ready?"

The said girl looked up at her teammate and smiled happily.

"Yeah! I was so worried I'd have to train with Lee but you're here so I'm glad."

He smirked at her.

'_**She's GLAD we're here!'**_

'_Duh! So she won't have to train with Lee and Gai.'_

'_**Spoil sport!'**_

'_Shut up inner!'_

He scowled slightly at his alter ego, turning his attention back to TenTen who was stretching; he gulped as he stared at her behind, which was sticking up in the air enticingly. He shook his head to clear the naughty thoughts from his mind, seeing that TenTen was ready; he got into position for the fight.

A few minutes later he was doing _it_ at her.

Admiring her.

He barely hiding the fact that he was entranced by her swift, precise movements, and damn it all he was hard again.

Suddenly he snapped back into reality as she whipped out a scroll, knowing that not focusing could earn him a trip to the hospital, like last time.

A chain 3 meters long was coming towards him at top speed and slammed him into a tree, the attached spikes kept him from moving. There was one spike in between his legs, at the knees and traveled all the way up to just above and left where his neck and shoulder met. It crossed over to his right elbow, then to his left wrist, back over to his right wrist, left hip, right knee and left knee, so that he couldn't move. He wriggled around, trying to get away from the chains, but only succeeding in brushing the cold metal against his covered dick.

Stifling a moan, he glanced up at his teammate, hoping she didn't notice.

'_Thank Kami-sama, she_ _didn't.'_

She was walking towards him now, her hips gently swaying seductively.

He gulped nervously, analyzing his position.

Pinned to a tree with tight chains...

And an erection...

And with TenTen...

This was his worst nightmare...!

TenTen came closer and closer and stopped right before she could touch his erection. By now, Nejis' face was flushed; he was breathing hard, and sweating like crazy.

And on top of that, TenTen chose this moment to grasp Nejis' predicament.

"Neji-_kun_…"

He gulped hard at the way she pronouncer 'kun', sweating ever more profusely than before he gave his shaky answer;

"Y-yes?"

"You're _hard_ aren't you?"

She purred.

"Hard for _me_."

He gulped.

Then, she touched him, gently and ever-so-lightly, brushed a single finger down his length, before pulling away. He moaned and attempted to push himself back into her hand before remembering he was chained to the tree. TenTen pulled the bits of chain that covered his crotch and fixed them to the sides so she could have easier access. Then she said;

"Hum… Now what in the world would I ever do with Neji all tied up and helpless? "

He shivered at her silky smooth voice, that beautiful, rich tone was swirling around his head like a whirlpool and her dark, chocolate eyes gazing intently at her.

She knelt in front of him, smiling slightly at the fact that he still had been in his beginning fight position, which meant his legs were slightly spread apart.

She nuzzled him through the fabric of his training clothes, his member pulsing with his desire. She carefully reached up and unzipped his loose training shorts, pulling then down far enough so that his hot heavy erection could spring free. He didn't know what drove him to go commando today but now he was glad he had. TenTen had a mischievous look in her eyes when she realized that he didn't wear anything underneath.

Slowly, she took his erection in between a loose ring of two fingers and began to tease him, stroking up and down so gently, it teased the nonexistent hairs on his cock, before grasping it with her whole hand and giving a firm tug.

Negi couldn't help but moan out in pleasure; it was all too much for him, not after holding back his need for so long, he was dripping so much and was hornier than ever before.

She lowered her head to swirl her tongue around the tip of his dripping erection, taking some of his pre cum into her mouth.

He arched his back as much as someone chained up could. Wanting more, a tight suction on his dick, that hot mouth…

He groaned as TenTen seemingly read his mind, taking him deeper into the cavern of her mouth, letting her tongue play around the head of his erection.

"TenTen, please." He moaned out huskily, "Let me go…?"

She answered as much as she could with a mouth full of cock and got up to do so, giggling softly when he made a strangled noise at the loss of her mouth.

Finished removing the chain, she allowed him to pull her towards him, mouths crashing desperately, tongues tangling in a most intimate way. She dropped back to her knees, determined to please the Hyuga.

She began stroking his pulsing length again, adding long, wet licks and before he even knew it, she had him in her mouth suckling furiously at the mushroom head of his dick.

He grabbed her hair which had come loose during their short spar session, thrusting gently into her mouth, all the while the moaning.

He was _so close_, tethering on the brink of release, TenTen was swallowing him, he felt her throat squeezing and he really couldn't hold it in any more, giving only a small "Cumming" to TenTen, before spilling his seed into her mouth.

She swallowed all of this bitter-salty-sweet cum, licking him clean, before he collapsed, stuffing himself back into his pants before pulling her into his lap and falling into a much needed sleep, muttering a quick "Love You".

TenTen watched him for a minute before kissing his forehead, and snuggling up to him before whispering "Love you too."

Drifting off to sleep, she knew they'd have a lot of explaining to do when Lee and Gai-sensei finally came back.


End file.
